


On The Road To Find Out

by Adarian



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Start With This Homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: 1983 - Early in her pregnancy with Monica, a very sick and stressed out Maria and Carol take a road trip to Louisiana to meet Maria's family and plan for the baby. Maria's homecoming turns out to be a balm for both of them when Maria's parents turn out to be very supportive of the couple and their incoming grandchild.





	On The Road To Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> oh my friends, it is the best or worst time of year for my subscribers as it's the weeks before Nano which means all the WIPs get done and sent out into the world. This little piece was for "Limitations" which forced me to write a story with certain parameters and to my shock I actually managed to do it!

**1983**

Morning sickness was a lie. It wasn't just an unpleasant way to start the day off. It hid around every corner, waiting for just the right moment to strike. And often enough it liked to wait until Maria was in the cockpit and she would be forced to fight it off until she could safely land and throw up to her heart's content.

In the last drill, she hadn't made it to the ground. Afterwards she spent a good twenty minutes in the shower while Carol and a few other women power washed the pilot's chair. Maria was embarrassed more than anything else. She had sworn to herself that she'd make it to at least the five-month mark before she had to tell people (other than Carol who had known pretty much right away). She didn't want to be dismissed from the program. Yeah, it was illegal but that didn't stop people. It was bad enough she was a black woman in the Air Force. A single, pregnant black woman might be just too much for Uncle Sam to handle.

Sometime in her truly miserable shower, Maria decided she needed to start planning what happened next. She couldn't have the baby on base and she'd need somewhere to recoup afterwards. And some sort of childcare even though she had no idea how she was going to afford that. If everything went well, Maria could get back to work after three months. Then she had at least five years of figuring out who'd look after the baby until it went to school and another thirteen years before the baby might go to college and Maria would have to start putting money away to try to make that happen. 

Maria didn't realize she was hyperventilating until the water stopped running and Carol was squatted down in front of her, wrapping a towel around her.

"Let's go home, baby," Carol suggested softly. "Come on. Stand up for me?"

Maria loved her for it. Carol was strong enough to pick her up and carry her to the truck but Carol knew Maria needed to stand up on her own. How could this girl understand her so well? How could she know her and love her so much?

Maria stood, her legs shaking like a lamb's. Carol put her arm around her shoulder and led her to the truck. A few of the male pilots snickered but not too loudly. Carol was not opposed to dealing with the MP for the right cause.

Maria made it back to their studio apartment and collapsed on the twin bed beside Carol's. Carol lay down on the bed beside her, rubbing her back.

"Can I get anything for you, baby?" Carol asked.

Maria shook her head, trying not to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Carol promised. "You'll get through this. We read about this. It should be better in a few weeks. You know how many people throw up in fighter jets? It's basically a right of passage."

"It can't be for me," Maria refused. "I've got to be twice as good to get to where any of the guys get to. You know that. I can't screw up. No mistakes. It's tight like that, but that's how it is." 

Carol raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Sorry, it's something my grandma used to say. Basically, tough shit."

"I'm going to have to remember that one. Is this the Florida grandma? Kissimmee?"

"Tallahassee."

Carol smirked. "Close enough. I had the right state."

"She'd disagree with you on that one. The Florida Panhandle is its own kettle of fish." 

"You know, I've never been there. Disneyworld neither. Hey, how come we've never been to Disneyland? It's basically right there."

"_We've_ never been to Disneyland. You went once with your ex, remember? You got in a fistfight with Peter Pan because he called you a word I'm not comfortable reclaiming for myself yet." 

"That's right, that son of a bitch," Carol recalled, smiling proudly to herself. "Yeah, we probably shouldn't go to Disneyland. But we should go somewhere. We've got enough leave stacked up that we can take off a few weeks."

Maria considered this. She knew she needed to stack up leave but she felt a strong aching need for home. Her parents' eighty something year old house in Louisiana and the big 10 acres of swamp it was built on. She wanted to be in her childhood bed and stay there. She hadn't been back in years. She hadn't had the time before. 

Carol asked softly, "What you thinking?" 

Maria told her and while Carol smirked, her bravado was clearly failing her.

Carol offered, "Well, if we're having a baby together, they're going to figure it out at some point, right? Maybe we should give them a little time to adjust."

"Would you be up for it?" Maria asked. "You've gotten enough parental disapproval for one lifetime. You want to live through all that again?"

Carol took Maria's hand in hers. "You don't have to tell them what we are to each other. I'm just your friend and I'm helping you out during a tough time. I'm not offended. It's just that they're not going to have any grandparents on my side. It'd be nice for them to have at least one set." 

"I'm not ashamed of you," Maria assured. "I'm not. It's just a lot for them to hear at once and I don't want to go all the way down there just to be thrown out the door."

"We'll make a road trip out of it," Carol offered. "Just you, me, my bike, and the open highway. We can stop if you feel sick but you'll definitely be getting fresh air."

"One last adventure before our kid gets here and we're boring and domestic?" 

Carol laughed. "Maria, we're in the Air Force. You and I are never going to stop having adventures. This is just the last time before we have to figure out a car seat."

Maria smiled. "Then...then, okay. But only a week and a half."

"Then I better drive fast."

*****

Maria did a lot better on motorcycle than in the car. Maybe because she could see what was coming. Maybe it was the wind against her face. Maybe it was just holding onto Carol and knowing she was safe. 

At least, Carol hoped it was all of that. Maria had been pretty quiet that morning. It was the last day on the road. They weren't much more than an hour or two before they reached Cecilia. They could have kept going but Carol was hungry and if Carol was hungry, that meant Maria was hungry. Carol had almost gained as much weight as Maria had so far, her own sympathy hunger eerily in line with her partner's. 

Maria was still quiet in the diner and the silence was suffocating. Carol took to reading the menu very thoroughly.

"There's tacos," Carol offered, reading aloud."A fresh, handmade tortilla stuffed with small chunks of grilled beef rubbed in oil and sea salt then covered with guacamole, salsa, onions, cilantro or anything else you want -- perfect for breakfast, lunch or dinner." 

"I know what a taco is, Carol," Maria said plainly.

Carol considered the company they were in. All of the staff was black. Most of the diners were too, but there were enough white people that Carol didn't stand out too bad. They weren't even the only interracial couple there. Granted, they weren't exactly making that last bit obvious but the place felt safe enough that Carol wasn't worried about sharing some mozzarella sticks and having people clutch their pearls. 

"What's going on?" Carol asked. "You feeling okay?" 

"Just nervous," Maria admitted. "I don't really want to talk about it though. Is that okay?"

Carol smiled, trying to mask her own anxiety. "Yeah, we don't have to talk about it. I'm here though. You want to leave, we leave. I'm your wingman."

Maria smiled and Carol's chest tightened. She hadn't thought Maria could get any prettier but she did have a glow about her. She looked like she was holding pure light inside of her. It was...well, Carol didn't have the words to describe it except that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

They ate enough for four, tipped well, and headed back on the road again. 

*****

Carol hung back as Maria rung the doorbell. A moment later a woman the spitting image of a thirty year older Maria answered the door, shrieking happily. Maria hugged her mother excitedly and they spoke so quickly in - well, Carol guessed it was Creole but wasn't sure. A man about the same age, heavy set with shockingly broad shoulders, came to the door and greeted them both in English. 

"Who's your friend?" He asked. 

Maria introduced, "This is Carol, Dad. Carol Danvers."

Carol offered her hand out and he took it, shaking it firmly. Carol didn't hold back her strength, gripping just as tightly as he did. 

"I'm Frank, this is my wife Monique. Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers."

"Captain," Carol corrected. 

Frank nodded, smirking. "Captain, then. Come on. We've got the kettle on."

To what seemed like her own horror, Maria blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Monique's eyes widened, too stunned to speak. Frank turned to Carol, eyebrow raised. 

"You ain't the father, are you?"

Carol laughed. "No, sir."

Frank considered this and replied, "Well, then it seems like we have a lot to talk about."

*****  
Carol's job was essentially to sit and hold Maria's hand as her parents asked a hundred invasive questions and started planning for her what her new life as a mother would look like. Carol wanted to interfere occasionally with a reminder that Maria was a grown woman but Maria's expression was very clear that Carol was to keep her mouth shut.

After an awkward afternoon and a near silent dinner, Maria went off with her mother to talk, leaving Carol and Frank alone in the kitchen together. After thirty seconds of unbearable silence, Frank went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of well aged bourbon. 

Frank asked, "You smoke? I've got a pair of Cubans I've been saving for a special occasion and my wife hates them."

Carol hated cigars but she agreed anyways, recognizing a bonding opportunity when she saw it. She onto the front porch with the glasses and bottle and poured them both a drink. Frank came back a moment later with the cigars. He lit his own before lighting the second and handing it to Carol. She sniffed it, finding she didn't mind it. Maybe she had just never had a good cigar before. 

They drank their bourbon and smoked their cigars, mostly talking about the hot summer night and how humid it was compared to northern California. Frank poured them both a second glass and they clinked them together before settling back into their seats.

Frank turned to face Carol, cigar still between his fingers. 

"So tell me the truth," Frank questioned. "You're not just here as Maria's pal, are you? You're her - what do they call it - her _partner_? Don't worry about what she'd want me to tell you because she's talking about it with her mother now."

Carol said, "You know, Maria did mention you were a cop. I can't say I have anything close to your training, but I know how the Prisoner's Dilemma works."

Frank chuckled, taking another puff. "Nothing as sinister as that, Carol. Just an honest question. I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't ask about your intentions."

Carol smirked. "Intentions? Did I make that good of an impression? Are you sussing me out as a potential daughter in law?"

Frank reminded, "You're helping to raise my grandbaby. I want to know what sort of a woman you are. So tell me, Carol, do you got the balls to tell me the truth or not? Are you dating my daughter?" 

"It's okay, Carol, you can tell him."

They both turned to see Maria in the doorway. Carol stubbed the cigar and went to her, instinctively putting her hand on the small of her back.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked. "Do you want to go?"

Maria smiled but Carol could see that she had been crying. Maria linked her fingers with Carol's free hand. "It's okay. Tell him."

Carol looked deep into Maria's eyes, overcome with a desire to wrap her in her arms and get them both the hell out of there. 

Carol turned to Frank and said, "I'm in love with your daughter. Maria is my best friend and a great partner. We're still new at this dating thing but I intend to stick with it. I want to live with her and raise this baby together. I want to be with her, for all of my life, however she wants me to be in it. Those are my intentions."

Frank grinned. "Maria sweetheart, you should go inside. The smoke isn't good for the baby. I'll give you your girl back when we've had a few more drinks in us. Go on, go get some rest. Come on, Danvers. Let's get to know each other." 

When Carol did finally stumble to bed, drunk as a skunk, she realized that the Rambeaus had only set up the one bed for them. They had already known. Carol chuckled and fell down beside Maria, who immediately kicked her out and made her take a shower, claiming she reeked.

Once Carol had done so, she curled up beside her sleeping girlfriend, protectively keeping her hand on her just barely raised belly. Carol nuzzled into Maria's neck and she sighed happily, pulling Carol closer.

*****

It wasn't a long visit, but Maria always looked back on those days with fondness. She had never felt closer with her mother, the two of them talking about when Monique was expecting Maria. Her mother took care of her, babied her, and made sure she ate good filling foods and drank enough water. Carol spent almost every hour with Frank. They even went out to a shooting range multiple times together. Maria couldn't tell if they loved or hated each other but they were obsessed with the other. It was almost sweet if she wasn't worried that Carol was going to break something racing her father through the swamp. 

By the time they had to hit the road again, Maria was centered again and her stomach was mostly settled. Neither Monique or Frank was thrilled about their pregnant daughter spending the next few days on a motorcycle but Frank seemed to trust Carol enough. Maria suspected that the pair of them had gone out on the bike together or Frank had challenged Carol to a race down a country road. If that was the case, Maria was pretty sure that Carol would win. Her father was skilled but Carol had no fear. Carol broke the sound barrier for a living, the threat of wiping out on some gravel was nothing to her.

Maria hugged her mother while Carol shook her father's hand. When they switched, Monique grabbed Carol in a big mama bear hug and told her in no uncertain terms that they were to phone every night until they got home and if Carol ever did anything to hurt Maria, Monique would kill her. Frank just laughed at this and held Maria tight, assuring her that everything would be just fine. Everything would be okay. 

It wasn't as if they never visited after Monica was born. They were there at least once a year or the Rambeaus came out to see them. But Maria didn't feel that same sense of homecoming until six years later. She hadn't told them yet something had happened to Carol - that was how she always worded it, she refused to say that Carol was dead. Frank and Monique seemed to know the minute she stepped out of the car. Monique took Monica right away and Frank just stood in the driveway, holding his sobbing daughter close to his chest.

Everything would be just fine, he promised. Everything would be okay.


End file.
